Such gear systems are known, for example, from the published German document by H. W. Muller (Springer Verlag 1998) entitled “Die Umlaufgetriebe”. Their principle of operation will now be explained with reference to the accompanying FIG. 1, which will also serve to define the terms used thereafter.